My First Crush
by Min Hun
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang murid seperti Byun Baekhyun yang berisik, lebay, dan jahil kedatangan siswa tahun ajaran baru di sekolahnya yang merupakan idolanya? Let's see / summary absurd / Don't Like Don't Read / Boys Love / HunBaek and Other Couple


**My First Crush**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maincast : Byun Baekhyun**

**Oh Sehun**

**Other cast**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A HunBaek Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for Typo's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 ~ First Meet**

**School of Performing Arts Seoul**

Itulah nama sekolah Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun namanya, seorang siswa yang ceria, berisik dan jahil. Baekhyun sudah sekolah disini selama 2 tahun. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya memasuki sekolah lagi setelah liburan semester dan hari pertamanya juga menjadi kelas 12.

"Hey Baek!" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang membuat Baekhyun menoleh.

"Eh hey Jong, kirain siapa haha" jawab Baekhyun sambil ketawa kecil dan merangkul bahu Jongin.

Kim Jongin, dia adalah sahabat Baekhyun sejak mereka sama-sama baru pertama masuk ke sekolah ini. Sifatnya yang humoris, perhatian, dan senang bercanda membuat Baekhyun nyaman berteman dengannya. Tentu saja nyaman, karena sifat Baekhyun dan Jongin hampir sama.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin intens, berusaha mengamati tampilan Jongin pagi ini, "Ya! Kau kenapa? Jangan bilang kau rindu padaku ya hah? Aku makin tampan kan?" ucap Jongin sambil narsis, risih juga dia diliatin sampai segitunya. Baekhyun cuma memasang tampang sweatdrop.

"Kau liburan kemana saja sih, kok tambah item?" ledek Baekhyun

"Aish apa-apaan kau ini Baek" kesal Jongin. Jongin sebenarnya heran juga, sudah seminggu ini dia ke salon (Read:terpaksa), masa tidak membuahkan hasil. Ah sudahlah, jika dia menceritakan ini ke Baekhyun bisa digoda habis-habisan dia.

Baekhyun yang melihat wajah kesal Jongin pun tertawa geli. Mereka sedang berjalan di koridor sekarang. Melihat-lihat kearah area kelas 1 dan 2 sebelum menaiki tangga ke area kelas 3.

"Jong bentar, aku mau melihat mading dulu, memangnya kau sudah tau kau akan berada di kelas mana?"

"Belum, yasudah ayo"

Keadaaan koridor kelas cukup ramai, dan begitu mereka sampai didepan mading ternyata malah tambah ramai. Banyak muid kelas 3 yang ingin melihat juga nama mereka berada di kelas mana. Berhubung badan Baekhyun yang kecil ehem-pendek-ehem membuat dia menyuruh Jongin untuk sekalian melihat namanya.

"Makanya, tumbuh tuh ke atas, bukan gak nambah-nambah" ejek Jongin dan langsung kabur saat Baekhyun mulai melepas sepatunya sambil memasang ekspresi kesal.

'Menyebalkan sekali punya teman seperti dia, aku kan tidak pendek cuma kurang tinggi saja' gerutu Baekhyun. Sambil menunggu Jongin, dia mulai melihat-lihat koridor kelas yang makin bertambah ramai.

.

.

.

.

Jongin melihat-lihat kertas yang ditempel oleh pihak mading, dengan tubuh proporsionalnya dia dengan mudah melihat namanya serta nama Baekhyun.

"Wah kami sekelas lagi"ucap Jongin senang. Dia tidak menyangka, sejak masuk pertama kali ke sekolah ini sampai sekarang mereka tetap sekelas. Bahkan selalu ada saja gosip tentang Jongin-Baekhyun ini, yang mengatakan mereka pasti berpacaran lah, inilah, itulah. Tapi semua itu dibantah oleh Jongin maupun Baekhyun. Tentu saja, Jongin menganggap Baekhyun sahabatnya begitu juga sebaliknya.

Selesai Jongin mendapatkan nama kelasnya, Jongin mulai berjalan ke arah Baekhyun lagi. Namun melihat Baekhyun seperti sedang melihat sesuatu dengan serius membuat Jongin mengerutkan kening, 'sedang lihat apa dia'batinnya.

Terlintas sebuah ide jahil di otaknya,"Ngahaha lebih baik aku kagetkan saja dia" gumam Jongin pelan sambil berjalan-jalan dengan hati-hati.

.

.

.

.

"Boo!"

.

.

.

.

"Waaaaa..."

.

.

.

.

dan Jongin pun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat raut wajah kaget Baekhyun yang menggelikan, kejadian itu membuat siswa-siswi yang berada di sekitar mereka ikut menertawakan Baekhyun. Seketika wajah Baekhyun berubah merah malu dan segera kabur dari koridor itu. Tapi tak lama dia balik lagi dan memukul kepala Jongin yang masih sibuk tertawa lalu pergi lagi dengan wajah kesal.

.

.

.

.

**Kantin. . .**

Saat ini Jongin dan Baekhyun berada di kantin, setelah selama jam pelajaran Baekhyun menolak berbicara dengan Jongin. Jongin mungkin harus merelakan uang di dompetnya untuk mentraktir Baekhyun sepuasnya. Cuma itu satu-satunya cara membuat Baekhyun tidak marah lagi padanya.

#BaekhyunCintaGratisan

Dan disinilah mereka...

Jongin melihat takjub ke arah makanan yang tersaji didepan meja. Ada bibimbap, odeng, jajangmyun, ddeokbokki, ramyun dan udon, dan semuanya tersaji dengan porsi besar semua.

'oh tidak uangku T.T' batin Jongin miris.

"Ya! Kau akan menghabiskan semua ini hah?! kau membuatku bangkrut baek"kesal Jongin. Seketika dia meringis melihat isi dompetnya.

"Heum? tidak, aku akan memakannya dirumah, untuk disini aku makan udon saja."ucap Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

Minta ditraktir, tapi tetap mau makan juga dirumah, Baekhyun mah gitu orangnya.

"Cih dasar ga modal"gerutu Jongin, masih kesal uangnya berkurang banyak.

"Salah sendiri mengagetkanku dan membuatku malu"

Perdebatan terus terjadi antara Jongin dan Baekhyun. Yang mengamati sih ada, yang rada kepo gitu orangnya, tapi ada juga yang acuh-acuh saja, cuma yang terganggu lebih banyak.

Baekhyun dan Jongin termasuk siswa yang cukup populer, karena sifat mereka yang ramah dan mudah berteman dengan siapa saja, bahkan Baekhyun berteman dengan ahjumma-ahjumma kantin.

Kalau kulit Jongin coklat tua, kulit Baekhyun cream tua(?). Mereka dalam akademik biasa saja, dalam bidang olahraga Jongin yang lebih unggul, Baekhyun mah biasa aja. Lihat saja otot tangan dan perut Jongin yang mulai terbentuk, kalau Baekhyun otot tangan dan perutnya, euh... lebih baik jangan dibahas.

.

.

.

Baekhyun telah selesai makannya, makanannya juga sudah dibungkus. Yang bertugas mengantarkan makanan tentu saja Jongin. Sekolah untuk hari pertama ini sudah selesai, masih tahap perkenalan jadi dipulangkan cepat.

Sambil memakai tasnya Baekhyun jalan duluan meninggalkan Jongin yang kerepotan membawa makanannya sambil menggerutu kesal. Baekhyun mah asik-asik aja jalan sambil minum iced coffe yang tadi dibelinya. Matanya terfokus pada handphonenya, melihat-lihat tentang berita terbaru artis favoritnya.

"Baek hati-hati didepan ada tangga, pelan-pelan"seru Jongin

"Iya-iya, tenang saja"jawab Baekhyun dan memasukkan handphone ke sakunya.

Tap.. Tap..

Satu persatu Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga menuju koridor bawah yang ramai. Baekhyun sudah fokus, namun naas, tali sepatu Baekhyun mengkhianatinya. Padahal tinggal dua anak tangga lagi menuju ke lantai, namun Baekhyun harus terjatuh.

"Yaa! Baekhyuuunnn!" seru Jongin panik

"w-waaa.. awasss"teriak Baekhyun ikutan panik.

Iced coffenya pun tumpah dan mengenai seseorang didepannya. Seseorang itu menahan bahu Baekhyun agar tidak mengenai lantai, tapi minuman Baekhyun malah terkena pada orang itu dan membuat seragamnya basah.

Sontak koridor yang tadinya ramai berubah menjadi sepi. Melihat kejadian itu, bagaikan di film-film, saat Baekhyun terjatuh dan seseorang itu menahan bahunya, lalu iced coffenya mengenai seragam orang itu seperti diberi efek slow motion. Semua orang yang berada di koridor terdiam dan terkejut.

Hingga sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan, "Lain kali hati-hati pendek" ucap orang itu datar dan berjalan santai menjauh dari koridor.

Mata Baekhyun terlihat kosong, dia terkejut, shock.

'S-sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajahnya, jangan-jangan benar dia...'

"Aaa.. aku menyiramnya, akh memalukannnn" teriak Baekhyun frustasi dan segera berlari menuju keluar sekolah, meninggalkan Jongin yang melihatnya dengan tampang cengo. By the way, Jongin masih diatas dan dia malah diam saja, bukannya menolong Baekhyun ck..ck.. dasar bodoh..

**To Be Continued**

a/n : hai minhun imnida, 97 line, aku membuat cerita ini terinspirasi dari exo next door dan film crazy little thing called love, tapi aku jamin bakal beda kok :D

dan yes aku buat HunBaek couple, di sini dikit sekali ff hunbaeknya, dan aku geregetan tiap liat momen hunbaek T.T

aku harap kalian memberikan respon positif, so.. Mind to review? :D

**_Min Hun_**


End file.
